Twisted Tales from the Monster Girl World
by Geo Soul
Summary: Join Two Young Treasure Hunters as they Try Move up in Life and Add stuff to their shop\museum as well as Get a Few Monstrous Lovers. (Slight Crossover with Darkstalkers\Blazblue\Monster Musume)
1. Chapter 1

**Red: Welcome to our Monster Girl Harem. Both me and Geo will be in here and have Harems.**

 **Geo: This story is being Made since You all Don't Like the Fact that Red and I Put our OCs in other Stories so Here ya Go a Story where OC's Should be So Sit Back Relax and we hope you All enjoy Twisted Tales from the Monster Girl World.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't Own Monster Girl Encyclopedia we only Own Our OC's.**

* * *

"Ok it should be around here." A man spoke while walking through a large cave with his phone as a flashlight. He had a light tan skin color, brown eyes, black hair, was wearing a green shirt, brown shorts with sandals, and a knapsack.

"Red! You sure you don't wanna come in?" He asked over his bluetooth.

"Uhh, yeah. I do not want to be anywhere near spiders Geo."

"Dude just because you were raped by that Arachne you've been terrified of them, she was nice and liked you."

"I forgave her for that and became a thing with her! Besides, she isn't what terrified me." Red shuddered.

"Then what was it, her mom? Because let's agree her mom tried to eat us."

"True, but that was after she fucked both of us."

"Hey Logan I'll call you back, I think I'm getting closer." Geo hung up as he approached a door made of metal. "Alright the treasure chest should be in there." Geo whispered As he searched for the Key. "Come on." He grunted when he felt something cold. "Found it!" He said as he pulled it out of a hole.

He went over and unlocked the door, pleased by the clicking noise from it. "Yes! That treasure is mine" Geo giggled As he walked in the dark room, his phone's battery died. "Damn it!" He grunted As he wandered around the dark room When he felt something large and Smooth Like glass.

"Huh?" He said as he tapped it causing it to glow Bright blue, lighting up the room. "Ahh Bliss." Geo opened his eyes And saw A Large glass orb filled with Blue Liquid. "What the heck?" He muttered as A sad Sigh was heard from it. "Huh? H-Hello?" He said clearly confused.

He jumped when a face was seen coming from liquid inside it. "WHOA!" Geo backed up "What the?" 'How'd she get in there?' He thought aloud As he walked Closer to the Ball and touched it He gave a shiver at how cold the glass was when it suddenly cracked "Uh oh." He gulped As it shattered releasing the Liquid that was once inside.

"AHHHH!" Geo fell back "Huh where'd she go?" He said even more confused As he stood up And looked around violently.

Unaware that the Goo was moving right at his feet.

"Now for that Treasure chest!" He exclaimed As he tried to move but only fell "What the?" He looked down at the slime And saw a Hand on his ankle. 'A Slime! Of course she's a Slime!' Geo thought with a sweat drop As she took form in front of him.

She was a foot shorter than him And Red Pupiless Eyes. Her hair was Also made of Slime and was a midnight blue color.

She gave a small giggle and reached for his pants, rubbing his hardening cock Making him moan slightly as she was so cold and relaxing like a small waterfall.

"Oh man" He hissed As she licked up the shaft slowly, sucking on the tip like a sucker. 'She really Wants it.' Geo thought As she took it deeper in her Mouth, cooling off his burning and throbbing cock.

She started deep throat him and sucked harder.

"Ah!" He gasped in pleasure as he immediately came in her mouth.

She swallowed and continues to suck Slowly.

"Holy Shit! This is amazing!" Geo moaned as he called Red on his watch "Dude! Get in here now!"

"Sorry, can't! Getting some pussy right now!" He said with a girl moaning in the background.

'Arachne!' Geo thought As He came in her Mouth again.

"Gotta go Geo! I'm with two lovely ladies!" Red said before hanging up.

'2?' Geo thought confused As she pulled away With a huge smile. "Whoa." Geo blushed as she looked gorgeous

She giggled and Pushed him on his back, allowing him to realize she was naked. She walked over his cock and kissed the tip Before sitting on it slowly. She gave a soft moan as his cock bulged her

"Oh!" He gasped with her. She was colder than water "Amazing!" He moaned As she started to bounce Up and down on his huge 9 inch cock. "So Tight!" He groaned as the Slime girl kissed him 'Oh no I'm going to Cum! AGAIN!' He thought In a panic As he felt her tighten around him and cum herself As he came into her, three time the amount of the past two orgasms combined.

Geo saw as his seed traveled through her body and into her back which started to expand 'Ah shit, I'm gonna be a dad and have my own kid give me oral!' He thought as the bulge on her back detached itself from her and formed into A Girl that resembled her mother, but smaller. "Wow, she's smaller than I thought." Geo muttered as her mother slowly got up. And allowed her daughter to have fun with her new daddy.

*Several sex filled hours later*

Geo was on the ground Tired with his dick as limp as a rubber band "Wow!..." He panted dramatically As his Child giggled before yawning "Sounds like you're sleepy" Geo groaned as he got up.

She gave nod and raised her arms wanting to be carried By him.

He smiled and walked over to pick her up, but not before getting dressed "I'll name you...Bubbles" He said with a smile. As she cuddled Into his chest as he looked at her mother "You need a name too so how bout...Harley?" He asked As she Gave a happy nod and slowly got up, a treasure chest appearing behind her "Yes!" He whispered happily.

Harley went over and picked it up for him, grabbing a key And unlocking it. The newly named Harley opened it Revealing a Solid Gold Dildo that gave him a nosebleed Making her giggle cutely like a Loli.

*Red*

"Ahh, I love you Arya." Red said to his arachnid-esque lover As she gave a sigh of content and happiness, especially since he had used some black magic to give her human legs, so that way she could go out in public and not have citizens try and murder her. "That was an AMAZING threesome!" He exclaimed as the Parasite Slime that had been with them for two months smiled in its new host body that her master and mistress made for her.

*The next day*

"Hey Geo! Took ya long enough ya fuckwad!" Red exclaimed with a perverted smile. "Why is there a naked kid on your back?" He asked before reaching into a bag and throwing him some kid clothes..

"This is my daughter, an-"

"You fucked a Slime, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." He spoke with a proud smile. "Hey Arya." He waved to the spider chick.

"Hey." She responded tiredly.

Geo placed bubbles in the back. "Dude I'm driving, watch her and wear a tight belt!" He told Red as Harley sat in her new husband's lap. Grinding on him as Red started the car And drove off to their home in France.

*France*

"Ah, Bonjour!" Red exclaimed out a window in the van.

"Dude Close the window" Geo exclaimed. "You don't want a baguette to hit you in the face again!"

"Whatever hey dude we have a Customer." Geo pointed in front of their store, making Red turn around and get hit in the face by a baguette.

"YOW!"

"Hey, free food!" Red exclaimed happily with a bit of drool as he went back in the window "Dude stop the car" Red said

"Why?"

"There's someone in front of our store."

"Oh alright" Geo nodded As he parked the Car around back As they got out one by one

Red ran off inside with his two new lovers.

"Oh boy" Geo deadpanned As he got out the car as well and walking to the front of the store.

*Inside*

"Hello?" Red spoke as he went upstairs.

*Geo*

"Hey there." He greeted the woman in front of the entrance

"Oh hello there I'd Like 3 Bottles of Arluna Nectar Please" She asked

"Coming right up" he said as he walked into the Storage room quickly "Let's see Honey...Shells...Dragon scales...Hellhound fangs...damn we're out of Nectar, I swear we had some!" He muttered very confused

*Red*

"Whew, that was fun!" He said with a Pant as he held Arya In his arms, gently stroking her hair

"You were wonderful" She smiled With a Blush on her face as she kissed him

"Yeah that Bottle of Nectar did its job perfectly" Red sighed. That's when his phone beeped. He checked the Caller ID And saw it was Geo. "Uh oh, this can't be good." He said as he answered it. "*Inhale* Hey there, Geo."

"DUDE! We're out of Arlune Nectar!" He yelled

"Yeeeah about that" Red giggled nervously.

"REEEEDD!"He growled. "Look, either you go get me enough nectar to Refill the stock OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Geo screamed As he hung up and rubbed his ears.

"Ow." He groaned

"He found out?"

"Fraid So" Red muttered as he got back up "I'll be back" He said as he kissed Arya's forehead And got dressed in a minute And headed off

*Several hours later*

Red was in the forest searching for an airline when suddenly He heard giggling Behind him.

 **Geo: To be Continued Looks Like Red is Gonna Get in a Sticky Situation while search for the Nectar so we'll See you next time.**

 **Red: Yeah And Please Check Our Other Stories And Visit Geo's WatchMojo Page at and Vote on Some of His Top 10 Lists. #NotSponsored**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 Of Monster girls Guys Red and I have Been Uber Busy As Of Late and that Explains why Updates have Been a Little Slow Recently but I Promise The Updates will be Much Faster in the Future I hope.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Monster girl Encyclopedia or anything else appearing in the story.**

Red froze as he heard giggling behind him As well as some Moaning. 'Huh?' He thought as he followed the sounds slowly and saw 2 Honeybees fondling an Alraune slowly Making him gain a boner.

Something they saw and giggled about.

Red walked over very slowly and Unzipped his pants Unconsciously as the two Honeybees removed their tops And approached him.

"Hehe." The one on the left giggle as the right one rubbed his chest Slowly Lifting his shirt off

'Oh man, it's been a few hours and I'm already being fucked!' Red Thought with a blush as the left one fished out his cock and gasped at the two inch thick 13 inch long rod.

She gave a giggle and licked up the shaft slowly and with a face like a cherry, this told him she was a beginner and has never done this kind of thing herself

The Alraune was watching and touching herself seductively To the show she was now getting

'Man this feels great' Red thought with a cherry-like face As she started to suck him off, gagging a bit from his length

The other one gave a giggle As she fingered her pussy

"I'm going to cum!" He grunted As she sucked harder and started fondling his balls. Red gave a deep moan as his dick twitched and he Came into her mouth

The Honeybee pulled out from the ridiculous amount coming out. She gave a Gasp as some hit her face and covered her chest

"Oops sorry bout that" He chuckled As she licked herself Cleans while her sister crawled onto him And positioned herself after removing her shorts, the Alraune looked at them with a sad look when Red motioned for her to come over

She slipped out of her Leaves and walked over Shyly. With a small blush present on her face

"Hi." Red spoke as she gave a small wave before getting on her knees And stroking his cock and revealing her GG-cup boobs. Red smirked and gently grabbed one as the Honeybee slammed down on his cock, crying out as her hymen was broken Instead of Blood, Honey leaked down onto his cock.

She gave a small whimper until her sister kissed her softly.

Red sucked on the gorgeous Alraune's nipple Making her moam softly As he swirled his tongue around it

The honeybee started to move faster on his cock As her sister fingered herself rapidly, playing with her breasts at the same time

Red felt his limit reaching sooner than he thought as he started making out with the Alraune. Deeply, making her moan and hug him tightly He gave a deep moan as he released his seed into the Honeybee, making her faint from its intense heat As her stomach was inflated greatly. Making him Chuckle a bit.

*3 hours later*

All 3 of the girls were Filled with Cum as Red had enough bottles of the delicious nectar. Red slowly got up as the Alraune grabbed his leg and gave him a look of sadness and fear, obviously not wanting him to leave her or the two Honeybees.

"Sorry but you can't come with me" he said as they started to cry as the ground shook "What the?" Red muttered As the girls dragged him away and into a nearby Cave as a tree fell

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!" A harpy screamed as Red saw she was Snagged from the air

The figure let out a Deep laugh.

"Help Someone Please!" She pleaded in fear as it pulled at her maroon colored hair

Red growled and Decided to do something As he reached into his pocket and pulled out A Slingshot with a mini landmine the size of a marble. He aimed it and launched it At the creature's face, making the mine blow up instantly as it dropped the Harpy "Go Now I'll handle it!" He growled As she flew away and crashed into a tree, her left wing being impaled by a branch

"AHHHHH!" She screeched in agony

Red ran over to the Tree and climbed up to her "Don't worry, I gotcha." He told her gently as he pulled out a knife and severed the branch, wrapping his arm around her stomach gently And climbing down

"Damn that hurts!" She said "oh no watch Out!" She paled As the giant got back up, showing his burnt face

"Hurry to the cave" he whispered To her As they started running as fast as they could

Luckliy they made it as it threw a rock at the entrance, blocking off the only exit

"Let's go in deeper maybe we can find a way out" The Harpy groaned As they all Walked Forward

*Geo*

Geo was In front of the Shop Sweeping up when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Geo?"

"Yeah Red?" He groaned

"Ummm Dude I need help!"

"What happened?"

Red explained his problem

"Oooooh Dude I can't help with That"

"Why!?"

"Because that's Dunwurk! Don't worry I know a way to scare him off"

"How?"

"Aralune Nector and Honeybee Saliva just throw it in his face"

"Yeah, they tried that and it didn't work."

"Hmmm Got Any Apples?"

"No!"

"Any kind of Food? He mainly Eats Harpies"

"…Uhhhh, no Harpies here."

"Damn If you had a Harpy you could just use some of her feathers and make a Dummy Out of them, or just thrown her at the thing so he could eat her an-"

"I'M NOT FEEDING ANYONE TO ANYTHING GEO!"

"Oh well sorry pal can't help ya" he said as he hung up smugly. That's when he heard crying. Geo walked Over to where he heard the Sound and Saw a Kobold crying "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as she looked up.

"Me Alone" she said sadly before curling up in a ball.

Geo smiled and hugged her. "No you're Not I'm here with you" He whispered into her ear

"Really you No Leave?" She said with a few tears And a smile.

"I promise you won't be alone Do you have a Name?"

"No me Don't have one"

"How bout I call you...Misty?" He asked As her ears Perked up and her tail started to Wag

She licked his cheek Rapidly before starting to kiss him

Geo picked her up and carried her inside where it was very warm, her wet fur sticking to his body. Geo slowly rubbed her back as he set her on a couch in the back

"Misty happy!" She smiled With a blush as She wagged Her tail faster

"I'm glad" Geo said with a smile as she kissed him gently, slowly falling asleep

*Red*

"Damn it!" He swore as he and the girls were Running from Dunwerk across the pitch black ground

One of the honeybees tripped as she was grabbed by the giant until Red threw a bladed boomerang And cut off his arm, catching the bee as he ran faster

Red saw the arm was burning when it touched the blade And caught his boomerang which was pitch black with lava tube veins. "I found his weakness!" He smiled maliciously. 'All I need is a lake!' "Girls follow me!" He said proudly As they followed him To the left

"Where are we going?" The harpy asked as the giant neared them.

"Somewhere wet!" He told them as they reached a Lake, though they couldn't see it from the vast darkness

One of the bees tripped and fell in the water, realizing his plan

They made a Lot of Noise as the giant named Dunwerk heard them and ran at them.

"Wait for it" Red smiled As the giant ran faster and faster until He fell in the water Steam rose from the lake Killing him nearly. "Damn it, well he's too weak to walk." He said positively

*Later on*

"Now, to get to my van." Red spoke with a smile as he limped

"Wait!"

"What about me?!" The harpy Spoke angrily. "I can't fly!"

Red gave a sigh and picked her up As the others followed him slowly And into his Van he set the Harpy down into a seat And strapped the seat belt on her, it was then that he saw another branch in her leg.

"Hold still, I'll get that." He told her making her move it away.

"It's fine."

"It has a fucking stick poking out both ends." He spoke with a glare Making her look away as he roughly yanked it out

"Yah!" The Harpy yelped

"There all better" Red smiled As she blushed heavily

"Thank you" She muttered As he got in the drivers seat And turned on the engine

"You girls ready?" He asked As they nodded slowly He smiled and drove off.


End file.
